Riders of Berk les épisodes !
by fyemayou
Summary: Ceci est la traduction romancée des épisodes de Riders of Berk la série faisant suite au film. Rien n'a été modifié aux épisodes, il s'agit d'une traduction pure et simple des épisodes mais romancée car plus appréciable à lire. Venez lire et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.


**Note de l'auteur : ceci est une traduction romancé de l'épisode premier de Riders of Berk. Il s'agit de la série animée qui fait suite au film How to train your dragon et qui est diffusé sur Cartoon Network, une chaîne de télé des USA. Comme la diffusion en France ne se fera pas avant 2013 (je ne sais pas quel mois), je me suis dit que je pouvais en faire la traduction pour vous. Comme je ne m'y connais pas assez pour ajouter des sous titre à un épisode ben je le fais en fanfiction. **

**Comme il est plus sympa de lire quand c'est romancé, j'ai adapté le scripte. Rien ne sera cependant ajouté ou modifié aux épisodes. J'ai tout fait pour garder mon objectivité. S'il y a cependant des gens que trouvent que ça dérange et qui ne veulent que le scripte, dîtes-le-moi et je m'arrangerais. Si encore il y en a qui ont trouvé de meilleurs traductions pour certaines répliques, faites-le-moi savoir également et j'ajouterais les modifications. Mon anglais n'est pas parfait donc je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des erreurs.**

**Les prénoms maintenant, alors voilà, j'ai été très ennuyé par le choix des prénoms des personnages. Je ne savais pas si vous préfériez les noms de la version française ou celle de la version anglaise. J'ai préféré les noms anglais parce qu'ils ont plus de sens (et aussi parce que je ne me rappelle plus de la version française si ce n'est pour Harold haha).**

**Pour pas que vous soyez trop confus, voici donc une liste des personnages :**

**Hiccup : héro de l'histoire.**

**Toothless : nom de la Furie Nocturne**

**Gobber the Belch ou juste Gobber : forgeron et maître d'Hiccup.**

**Tuffnut et Ruffnut : les jumeaux Vikings (respectivement le garçon puis la fille)**

**Snotlout : l'un des adolescents, celui qui craque pour Astrid.**

**Fishlegs : l'un des adolescent, celui qui fait geek.**

**Stormfly : nom du Dragon vipère d'Astrid.**

**Hookfang : nom du Cauchemar monstrueux de Snotlout.**

**Meatlug : nom du Gronk de Fishlegs.**

**Barf et Belch : les noms des têtes du Bragiator des jumeaux.**

**Pas de changement pour les prénoms d'Astrid et Stoick, ce sont les mêmes.**

**Il y a trois nouveaux personnages, je vous laisse les découvrir.**

**Dernière petite chose : les écrits en italique se trouve être en fait la voix off de Hiccup.**

**Sur ce bonne épisode et dîtes-moi vite ce que vous en pensez.**

**Riders of Berk**

Episode 1 : Comment commencer une Académie de dragon ?

Haut dans le ciel, le soleil envoyait ses rayons par delà les quelques nuages peuplant l'immensité bleu azur tels des moutons bien blanc paissant dans un champ. La lumière descendait ensuite sur une île bien loin sur le méridien de la misère. Les hauts monts escarpés étaient entourés d'une épaisse forêt de pins. En faisant le tour de l'île par le Sud on pouvait apercevoir d'immenses totems façonnés à même le roc, accueillant de leur masse imposante les visiteurs – si il y en avait – qui auraient l'idée de venir dans ces eaux froides et reculées pour s'arrêter dans le village Viking basé sur l'île.

_« Ça c'est Berk. Pendant des générations, la guerre faisait rage entre dragons et Viking. Les batailles étaient rudes et féroces. Mais un jour, tout changea. » _

Soudain un dragon noir traversa le ciel à une vitesse vertigineuse. Après une vrille au dessus de Berk, le reptile fit une large courbe dans le ciel laissant apercevoir le jeune cavalier qui le montait.

_« Ce jour-là, j'ai rencontré Toothless. » _

Le dragon et son cavalier semblèrent échanger un regard et un sourire. Suivant la même pensée, ils s'élevèrent soudain dans les airs, perpendiculaires à l'horizon. Toothless poussa un rugissement d'excitation alors que ses ailes se confrontaient au vent et à la gravité.

_« Et tous les deux nous avons pu montrer aux gens d'ici qu'au lieu de combattre les dragons on pouvait les chevaucher, vivre avec eux et même les entraîner. »_

Se laissant soudain tomber en arrière, le dragon fit un looping avant de se laisser à nouveau porter par les courants. Hiccup bougea son pied artificiel sans même y penser. Les contrôles de la queue endommagée du dragon étaient instinctifs et non réfléchies. Son dragon et lui ne faisait qu'un. Le vol lui était presqu'aussi vital qu'à Toothless.

Battant des ailes rapidement, le Furie Nocturne se posa avec aplomb sur la colonne de granite où les autres jeunes vikings de Berk l'attendaient, perchés chacun sur leur dragon.

-Ok les gars, fit Hiccup sans descendre de son dragon, compétition du meilleur tour. Qui y va en premier ?

-Moi ! S'exclama Snoutlout en se redressant sur sa scelle.

-En fait, je crois que c'est … commença Fishlegs avec hésitation.

-Moi ! Snoutlout

-Cool, et bien maintenant petit bébé né prématurément (1), va ! Astrid énervé

-T'inquiète Astrid, on va y aller, et quand on y va, Hookfang et moi on met le AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH.

Sans attendre l'adolescent qui lui servait de cavalier, Hookfang s'était tout simplement laissé tomber de la falaise. Hurlant à plein poumon, Snotlout vie le paysage défiler à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le Cauchemar Monstrueux zigzagua entre les rochers, virant de bord à la dernière seconde. Le garçon faisait de son mieux pour garder les yeux ouverts les poings serrés sur les cornes de sa monture.

-Oh non, fit-il avec appréhension en voyant que la bête ailée indocile se diriger à grand vent vers une faille pas plus large d'un ou deux mètres.

D'un mouvement fluide et le regard vicieux, Hookfang se mit à la verticale, frôlant le versant de son dos à dessein. Le casque cornu de Snotlout se mit à faire des étincelles alors qu'il raclait la paroi rocheuse. La dragonne lança un regard pervers à son maître. On aurait presque pu deviner un sourire sur son visage. A la sortie de la faille, elle s'élança haut dans les airs. Après un bref looping, elle fendit le ciel à la verticale, toujours sous les cris de son cavalier, et plongea dans la mer.

Entouré de bulle d'air, Hookfang sortit très vite de l'eau telle une torpille. Elle s'éleva rapidement et vint se poser brutalement à sa place initiale à côtés de ses camarades.

-Vivant ! S'exclama Snotlout les mains sur sa poitrine histoire d'être sûr que son cœur y était encore présent. Je suis vivant ! S'écria-t-il alors les deux bras en l'air sous le regard incrédule des autres.

Remarquant alors le regard ennuyé d'Astrid et celui presque moqueur d'Hiccup, sa joie soudaine se fit remplacer par son air assuré et plein de dédain habituel.

-Bien sûr que je le suis, termina t'il avec sérieux pensant leur faire croire que les sauts périlleux de Hookfang avaient été totalement planifié.

-Ok, maintenant mon tour, dit Fishlegs avec impatience. Prête Meatlug ? Ajouta-t-il à son Gronk. C'est partie.

La dragonne et son cavalier arborant le même air de pleine détermination, la bête agita ses courtes ailes et quitta la falaise. Avec douceur et prudence le Gronk parcourut quelques mètres dans les airs faisant un cercle parfait pour revenir à son point de départ gentiment.

-Oui, s'exclama Fishlegs avec fierté. C'est notre tout nouvel essai.

Il se pencha ensuite avec amour sur sa dragonne, lui caressant le coup tendit que la grosse langue du reptile lui léchait le visage.

-Mon tour, se défendit Ruffnut à l'adresse de son frère.

-Non, mon tour, argumenta aussitôt Tuffnut.

-Les gars, s'éleva alors la voix lasse d'Hiccup.

D'un même mouvement, les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui.

-Même dragon, lâcha finalement le garçon.

-Ah c'est vrai, se calma aussitôt Tuffnut.

Les deux frères et sœurs échangèrent un coup de poing puis donnèrent le signal à leur Hideux Bragiator. Etendant les ailes, la bête s'élança dans les airs. Mais alors que le dragon se dirigeait droit sur une colonne de granite, les ennuis commencèrent.

-A gauche, fit Tuffnut en tirant la tête de son dragon dans la même direction.

-Non, à droite, lâcha Ruffnut en faisant de même.

La colonne se rapprochait rapidement.

-Non non non, à droite, changea alors d'avis Tuffnut faisant passer la tête de son dragon sous celle de sa sœur.

-Non à gauche, fit à son tour la blonde.

Ecartelées, les têtes de Bragiator revinrent soudain à leur place originale tel un élastique, les jumeaux se heurtant au passage. Evitant de s'écraser à la dernière seconde, le dragon à deux têtes sembla échanger un regard de malice avec lui-même. Dans un bel ensemble, les deux têtes lancèrent leurs cavaliers dans les airs.

Hurlant à plein poumon, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent en chute libre.

-Oh non ! Hurla le garçon alors que son corps était librement balloté par les vents. C'est à la fois sensas et super effrayant !

Alors que la mer se rapprochait dangereusement, il se fit soudain rattraper par l'une des têtes de son dragon, tout comme sa sœur. La tête le balança alors vers le haut et il se retrouva assit à sa place en une fraction de seconde. D'un battement d'aile, le Bragiator vint se poser à nouveau sur la colonne de granite.

-On a failli mourir, déclara Ruffnut totalement éprouvée et étalé sur l'un des cous de la bête.

-Je sais, répliqua Tuffnut dans le même état. On le refait ? S'exclama-t-il soudain avec un grand sourire alors que sa sœur le copiait.

-Hey, les interrompit alors Astrid avec autorité. Mon tour.

Elle lança un regard de défi à Hiccup et lui dit :

-Tu ferais bien de prendre des notes. Allons-y, hya !

Stormfly décolla comme une fusée. Hiccup les regarda partir avec un sourire.

-Ok Stormfly, dit-elle alors qu'elles étaient dans les airs. Tremblement de terre.

Le dragon vipère descendit alors au niveau de l'eau et laissa sa queue pourfendre la surface. L'écume qui s'en éleva suivant leur sillage.

-Douze, ordonna Astrid.

La dragonne se lança alors dans une vrille, les ailes plaquées contre son corps d'écailles, tournant sur elle-même à une vitesse phénoménale. Après douze tours, Stormfly redressa son vol, prête pour la nouvelle acrobatie demandée. Celle-ci ne se fit pas tarder.

-Attaque du moineau ! (2)

La dragonne vipère s'éleva dans le ciel telle une torpille accomplissant une autre vrille. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin. Astrid leva les bras avec fierté dans les airs.

-Ouai Stormfly, s'écria t'elle.

Les autres adolescents émirent des exclamations approbatrices et impressionnés. Excepté pour Snotlout, qui lâcha d'un ton acide :

-Ok, mais tu pourrais le faire sans le dragon ?

Il reçut un coup de poing dans l'épaule en réponse.

-Bien, apparemment on a pas mal de boulot à faire, dit tranquillement Hiccup en grattant Toothless derrière l'oreille.

Le dragon poussa un léger ronronnement, montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas du tout inquiet pour leur performance. Sur ce, ils décollèrent tous les deux. Etendant ses ailes gracieusement, Toothless fit un looping arrière et se laissa tomber ensuite le long de la falaise. La vitesse qu'ils gagnèrent s'accrut de secondes en secondes, faisant siffler le vent aux oreilles du garçon. L'océan se rapprocher dangereusement, pourtant Hiccup, loin d'être inquiet, affiché une mine concentré et déterminé. Il semblait compter les secondes en l'attente du bon moment pour redresser. Ce qu'il fit juste avant que leur deux corps ne percutent l'eau de plein fouet. Deux vagues jaillirent de chaque côté du dragon alors qu'il filait au ras de l'eau.

Ils firent un demi-tour autour d'une colonne de granite et se mirent alors à zigzaguer entre les piliers de granite naturels. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers ceux qui les intéressaient. Ils s'étaient entrainés maintes fois à cet enchainement (3). Il s'agissait de deux colonnes reliaient entre elles par un fin pont de pierre. Alors que la scène qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes semblait ralentir, Hiccup se redressa sur sa scelle défaisant de son attache sa prothèse. Alors que le corps fin de Toothless passait sous le pont, Hiccup sauta par-dessus. Il se mit à courir, le regard sûr et confiant, le sourire aux lèvres. Un pas, puis deux, puis trois … au cinquième, il sauta dans le vide. Avec un rugissement, Toothless rattrapa son cavalier et monta en piquet.

Les autres échangèrent des cris d'admirations en voyant leur ami effectuer un tel exploit.

Toothless lança des boules de feu bleues qui explosèrent juste devant les yeux du groupe d'adolescent.

-Il est encore le meilleur, fit Astrid non sans admiration dans les yeux.

Toothless traversa les restes de fumées bleues de sa propre attaque quand Hiccup se pencha vers son oreille.

-Encore une victoire, dit-il. Bravo mon vieux.

Ils retournèrent alors vers le village, content de leur travail d'équipe.

_« Ouai, les dragons. Beaucoup diraient que la vie est plus belle depuis que nous avons pu faire la paix avec eux. »_

Hiccup venait de descendre du dos de son ami à écaille et marchait dans le village.

_« Malheureusement les dragons sont encore … ben, des dragons. » _

Un peu ahuri, Hiccup entendit une femme s'exclamer :

-DRAGON ! Laisse ma nourriture tranquille !

Un terrible terreur avait apparemment chipé un cuisse de poulet. Elle la tenait pourtant encore férocement, se battant contre le petit reptile, jusqu'à ce que la viande glisse le long de l'os et finisse dans l'estomac de la bête. Elle allait crier quelques choses au voleur qui s'envolait déjà au loin, brandissant l'os qui lui restait dans les mains quand un autre terreur surgit de nulle part et le chipa.

-Dragons ! Fut tous ce qu'elle put lancer alors que sa fureur la rendait rouge.

Hiccup tourna la tête vers une autre scène du même type. Un dragon vipère était perché sur une des maisons, un Viking s'exclamant à son intention :

-Descend de mon toit, peste !

Mais Hiccup fit volte face encore voyant un viking se battre avec un Cauchemar pour un sac sans doute rempli de poissons frais. Un dragon vipère courant après des poules, passa sous un fil à linge proche, emportant la moitié de la lessive avec lui. Où qu'il regarde, le village d'Hiccup était soumis au chaos et à la confusion.

-Ils arrivent, entendit-il dire un viking juste devant lui en regardant vers le ciel.

Celui-ci se précipita alors vers un abri. Hiccup leva à son tour les yeux.

-Fientes de dragons ! S'écria un autre viking alors que les habitants du village, se mettaient tous à l'abri.

Hiccup recula prudemment en voyant un vol de centaines de dragons passer au dessus du village. Alors que tous semblaient céder à la panique, Hiccup reculait encore.

-Oh fientes, dit-il en montrant vainement l'un des excréments. Ah c'est dégoûtant.

Il tourna la tête et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas soumis à la soudaine pluie qui ravageait Berk.

-Salut Mulch ! Salut Bucket ! Fit-il aux deux vikings se tenant l'un à côté de l'autre avec des parapluies improvisés à base de couvercle de tonneau. Désolé à propos de …

Il ne sut comment terminer sa phrase et se contenta de pointer le ciel du doigt.

-Tous les jours à trois heures, lâcha calmement Bucket, qui avait étrangement un seau renversé sur la tête en guise de couvre chef. Ils sont réguliers au moins.

-Ça me rappelle les jours où c'étaient tué où être tué, ajouta Mulch avec un air songeur. Ah ! Dit-il soudainement, on a du poisson pour ton père. Bucket, donne au garçon le sac.

Le grand viking blond avec un seau comme chapeau brandit alors un sac déchiré dans sa main gauche. Réalisant qu'il était vide, Bucket eut un air étonné.

-Je les ai mangés ? S'étonna-t-il. Est-ce que je les ai aimés ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse des deux autres.

-Euh non, commença Hiccup essayant d'être diplomate, en fait, je crains que …

De son doigt, il montra alors un Terreur qui se faufilait sous une maison avec le reste d'un poisson dans la gueule. Le dragon lâcha sa proie quelque seconde pour leur lancer un rugissement primitif guerre impressionnant avant de disparaître. Deux autres Terreurs disparurent à sa suite.

_« La plupart des gens sur Berk ont la volonté de prendre le bien avec le mauvais. »_

La caméra s'envole vers le sommet du village, et fait le tour du versant de la montagne, révélant une maison viking isolée.

_« Mais il y aussi ceux qui n'accepteront jamais les dragons et qui feraient tout pour les faire partir. »_

La nuit était tombée sur cette même maison. Alors qu'à l'intérieur son occupant dormait à point fermé, des tremblements faisaient gronder la toiture. De la poussière tombait des poutres de bois tandis que les grincements s'intensifiaient. Cette cacophonie sembla enfin réveiller le vieux viking habitant les lieux.

Ouvrant les yeux, il vit les haches pendues au plafond se balancer dangereusement au rythme du séisme dont la maison était victime. L'une d'elle se décrocha soudain et vint se planter juste au dessus du cou d'un mouton. Ce dernier se réveilla aussitôt en sursaut et bêla de peur. Il se leva et se mit à l'abri dans la cheminée.

Entendant encore les grondements sur son toit, le vieil homme tourna sa face émacié et édenté vers le haut.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, il sortit de la maison.

-Dragons, soupira t'il en constatant qu'un Gronk avait établi domicile sur la toiture et ronfler puissamment. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Il se baissa alors et mit la main sur un chou de son champ.

-S'installant sur mon toit et mangeant mes choux, marmonna t'il encore.

Il se figea brutalement quand il leva les yeux sur son champ. Des dizaines d'autres Gronks étaient en train de se rassasier tranquillement, ravageant sa récolte.

-Non, ma récolte ! S'exclama-t-il alors que les dragons s'envolaient faute de nourriture.

Il serra les poings et son mouton domestique s'avança à ses côtés.

-C'est le moment Fungus, dit-il avec détermination.

Il se saisit de son bâton, de son caque et de son mouton et quitta la maison un air résolu et malveillant sur le visage.

- Mettez-les-moi dans la grange. Les poissons avec les grosses prises, résonna la grosse voix de Stoick le Vaste sur la grande place du village.

Le jour était levé depuis quelques heures. Le chef du village était accompagné de Gobber et organisait les réserves de nourriture.

-Stoick, appela alors le vieux viking avec son mouton sous un bras.

-Tiens, fit Gobber avec ironie, voilà Mildew et ses complaintes du jour.

-Ce n'est pas le bon moment, commença Stoick en levant un bras vers le nouveau venu dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Je suis en plein milieu de l'organisation des réserves, les gelées arrivent.

Sur ces mots il se détourna vers la grange. Mildew suivit, grimpant les marches qui menaient au hangar.

-C'est encore les dragons, se plaignit-il. Ces démons ne sont pas faits pour vivre avec des homme civilisés.

-Toi non plus, répliqua Gobber agitant son crochet dans les airs, pourquoi crois-tu que l'on a bâti ta maison si loin du village.

Du coin de la place, l'ombre d'Hiccup et de son dragon se dessina alors que la moitié du village commençait à se rapprocher pour savoir ce que cette discussion allait donner. Stoick arborait un air amusé à la réplique de son ami forgeron.

-Très bien, plaisante tant que tu veux, continue Mildew avec un regard acéré à l'égard du viking blond amoché. Pendant ce temps, dit-il plus fort en se tournant vers le reste du village, les dragons sont dehors détruisant tout sur leur passage. Empêchant même un vieil homme de dormir. Regarde un peu les cernes que j'ai sous mes yeux.

Cette dernière phrase avait été ajoutée alors qu'il tendait la peau de son œil gauche avec son doigts. Les villageois se rassemblaient de plus en plus autour d'eux et certains commençaient déjà à donner raison au vieil homme.

-Il a raison, il est hideux, plaisanta à nouveau Gobber à l'oreille de Stoick.

Mildew continua cependant, haranguant la foule :

-Ces bêtes sont imprévisibles !

-Il a raison ! S'écria un viking en levant le poing.

-Ils ont même fendu le crâne de cet homme comme un œuf, ajouta le vieil homme en tapant son bâton contre le seau sur la tête de Bucket.

-Des œufs, s'exclama le grand viking de toute évidence pas très futé. J'adore les œufs ! Brouillés, à la coque, pochés !

-Tu dois mettre ces dragons en cage, termina Mildew avec emphase en se tournant vers le chef du village.

A ces mots, Hiccup regarda Toothless avec inquiétude. Il plaça sa main sur la tête de son ami et le dragon le regarda dans les yeux avec une confiance totale.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, continua Mildew avec l'appui du village derrière lui, ils vont nous mener à notre perte et détruire tout le village.

Des cris et des approbations furent lancés par les villageois.

-Ils ne veulent pas faire de mal, intervint alors Hiccup en se plaçant devant son père. Ce sont juste des dragons étant des dragons. C'est…

Mais Stoick interrompit son fils en lui posant l'une de ses vastes mains sur l'épaule.

-Ecoute, dit-il à l'adresse de Mildew, s'il y a un problème je m'en occuperais.

-Oh, il y a un problème Stoick, répondit Mildew avec animosité. Et je pense que je parle pour tout le monde, continua t'il en faisant demi-tour vers chez lui et en traversant la foule, en disant que tu ferais bien de faire quelque chose.

Stoick faisait les cent pas. De retour chez lui, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et Gobber l'écoutait parlé tout en sculptant un canard en bois. Cacher dans l'escalier, Hiccup et Toothless écoutait eux aussi la conversation.

-On ne peut pas laisser les dragons s'en aller comme dans les autres villages, disait Stoick tout en marchant. On pourrait mettre des panneaux !

-Des panneaux, s'exclama Gobber sans y croire, pour les dragons ?

-Non, répondit Stoick ennuyé par le sarcasme évident de son ami.

Il se pencha vers lui.

- Pour les gens, expliqua-t-il.

-Des panneaux, pour les vikings ! Répliqua Gobber encore plus sarcastique. Nous ne sommes pas des grands lecteurs Stoick.

-Alors on va tendre un énorme filet au dessus de la place, fit Stoick content de sa nouvelle idée.

-Un filet ? Répéta le forgeron. Tu te souviens qu'ils peuvent cracher du feu ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais plutôt une remarque pleine de moquerie.

-Je sais très bien qu'ils peuvent cracher du feu, répondit Stoick dont l'énervement commencer à monter.

Il eut un geste du bras qui envoya valdinguer l'une des chaises. Celle-ci tomba au pied d'Hiccup qui était sortit de sa cachette.

-Peut-être que Mildew a raison, s'énerva Stoick sans voir son fils. Il faut qu'on …

-Non, papa attends, fit alors le garçon en redressant la chaise.

Les deux autres vikings se tournèrent alors vers lui.

-Et si je m'occupais des dragons, dit-il.

-Toi, lâcha Stoick avec étonnement.

-Qui d'autre ? Fit Hiccup alors que Toothless apparaissait soudainement à ses côtés, le poussant du museau pour avoir son attention. Si quelqu'un peut les contrôler c'est bien moi. Je suis le meilleur homme pour ce travail.

-Mais tu n'es pas encore un homme Hiccup, répliqua Stoick.

-Pas si tu ne me donne pas la chance de l'être, se défendit Hiccup.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard.

-Très bien, tu auras ta chance, déclara finalement Stoick. Tu commence demain.

Le visage d'Hiccup s'illumina.

Le lendemain donc, Hiccup s'avança dans la rue principale du village, l'air déterminé. La Grande place semblait déserte. En vérité seuls les dragon semblaient présents dans le village.

-Ok, les gars, dit-il sûr de lui les mains sur les hanches, il va y avoir quelque changement ici.

- Va-t'en ! Zou ! Entendit-il aussitôt sur sa gauche.

Une femme viking, un grand plat de pain dans les mains, tentait de se débarrasser d'un dragon vipère affamé et coriace. Ou qu'elle mette le plat la tête et les dents fuselés du dragon suivait.

-Va voir ailleurs !

Alors qu'elle pénétrait finalement dans sa maison, le dragon suivit.

-Attendez, je m'en occupe, fit Hiccup en s'approchant avec précipitation. Je vais vous aider.

Le dragon se retourna vers lui.

-Non, lui dit Hiccup avec fermeté.

Il plaça une main sur le museau violet de la bête. Cette dernière sembla aussitôt se calmer.

-Bien, soupira Hiccup avec un sourire soulagé.

Il entendit alors avec appréhension des caquètements derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne réalise quoi que ce soit, une poule surgit dans son champ de vision. Puis deux, puis trois. La connexion qu'il avait avec le dragon se rompit aussitôt. Le dragon se mit d'emblée à pourchasser la volaille qui voletait autour de lui. Hiccup se retourna pour voir la source de cette débandade arriver. Un Gronk jaillit de derrière une table se lançant à la poursuite des poules juste derrière le dragon vipère. Les deux dragons disparurent dans une allée entre deux maisons.

-Ok, fit Hiccup prêt à s'occuper du problème jusqu'au bout.

Mais son attention fut occupée par des rugissements. Il se retourna et vit deux dragons se battre pour une raison inexpliqué. L'un deux cracha des flammes. Au même moment et à proximité un groupe de mouton s'enfuit à toutes pattes alors que l'un d'entre eux avait la laine en feu. Hiccup se jeta en avant, passant en courant devant Toothless qui le regardait dans cette agitation sans savoir quoi faire, il lui lança :

-Toothless, arrête la bagarre, je m'occupe du mouton !

Toothless lança un regard vers les deux autres dragons, dont la prise de bec semblait s'intensifier. Il se dirigea vers eux.

Courant à perdre haleine, Hiccup suivait le mouton dans les rues du village. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était plus le seul à courir. Il dut interrompre sa course quand un Gronk puis un viking et sa charrette lui passèrent devant en furie. Les dragons semblaient partout et les villageois étaient tous à hurler des noms d'oiseaux et à courir dans tous les sens après les reptiles volants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Snotlout à voix haute du haut de la plateforme d'observation.

Les autres adolescents du village étaient avec lui et tous regardaient Hiccup, perdu dans le chaos au milieu de la grande place. Les jumeaux semblèrent regarder de plus prêt.

-Je crois qu'il essaye d'aider les dragons à casser des trucs, dit Tuffnut avec l'air satisfait d'avoir tout compris.

-Cool, appuya sa sœur en se penchant en avant.

Hiccup courrait à présent dans le champ qui entourait le village, un seau d'eau dans les bras. Le mouton se dirigeait droit sur lui. Il lui passa entre les jambes. Lâchant un cri de surprise, Hiccup tomba à la renverse, le seau se renversant. Avec une grimace, il vit, la tête à l'envers, le mouton s'éloigner en courant.

-Woua, fit Astrid, il pourrait avoir besoin de nous.

-On va y aller, répondit Tuffnut avec paresse alors qu'il voyait Hiccup se relever.

-Dans une minute, ajouta sa sœur en se délectant du spectacle.

Alors que le mouton, dans sa panique, se retrouvait coincé dans un cul de sac, il reçut soudain un plein seau d'eau sur la tête. Les flammes s'éteignirent.

-Désolée pour ça, s'excusa Hiccup en parlant des dragons.

Il soupira d'épuisement. Tournant le dos au ciel, il ne vit pas une volée de dragon se diriger vers le village. Les yeux aiguisé d'Astrid en revanche firent mouche.

-Et il est trois heures, dit-elle se sentant presque désolée pour ce qu'elle savait qui allait arriver.

Hiccup dut avoir la même pensée car lorsqu'il leva enfin la tête, il ne put que murmurer :

-Oh non !

Une fiente de dragon, verte et gélatineuse lui tomba dessus.

Plus tard, chez Hiccup.

-J'ai mal partout, se plaignit le garçon à son dragon qui le regardait avec attention. Même là ! Ajouta t'il en prenant sa prothèse détaché de son corps dans sa main.

-Hiccup, appela la voix d'Astrid depuis l'étage inférieur.

Hiccup se hâta de remettre sa prothèse en place et se leva de son lit.

-Astrid, répondit-il par le même biais lui prouvant qu'il était bien là.

Il épousseta sa veste et se tourna vers Toothless.

-J'ai pas l'air trop stupide ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le dragon le jugea du regard quelques secondes avant de bouger ses lèvres d'un air dubitatif.

-Génial, fit Hiccup en voyant sa réaction et en prenant un air blasé. De la pitié de dragon.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, que les pas d'Astrid s'entendirent dans l'escalier.

-Hey Astrid ! Dit-il avec un sourire idiot à son amie qui entrait dans sa chambre. Quelle belle surprise !

Astrid le regarda avec un certain amusement dans le regard.

-Alors, dit-elle innocemment en croisant les bras, comment était ta journée ?

-Oh rien de particulier, dit-il avec exagération et en secouant les mains, j'étais sur la place tu sais.

-Ouai, fit-elle l'air un peu plus sérieuse, je sais. On t'a vu d'en haut.

D'un air absent, elle prit du bout des doigts une miette de crotte de dragon qui avait dû être resté sur sa veste.

-C'est dur d'imaginer que tu tiens encore debout, continua t'elle.

A ces mots, Hiccup se relâcha soudainement. Poussant un bâillement excédé, il s'écroula en arrière sur son lit.

-Je vais rêver de mouton enflammé pendant un mois, dit-il.

-Hiccup !

Cette fois-ci c'était la voix de son père. Se relevant immédiatement, Hiccup et Astrid se tournèrent vers Stoick qui ne mit pas longtemps à surgir à son tour dans la chambre.

-Hiccup, répéta le grand viking roux, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dehors ? La Grande place ressemble à un capharnaüm !

-Je sais que ça n'a pas l'air super, se justifia Hiccup.

-Vraiment pas super, lui chuchota Astrid histoire d'en rajouter les bras croisé.

-Mais c'est juste euh… la phase un de mon plan général, mentit Hiccup.

-Oh, fit alors Stoick en mordant à l'hameçon. Donc, tu as un plan.

-J'en ai un, appuya Hiccup, bien sûr que j'en ai un.

Sa voix ne semblait pourtant pas si assuré. Ses mains commencèrent à bouger au fil nerveux de ses paroles.

-Il est complexe, pleins de dessins, plein de parties changeantes. Ouai, ajouta t'il en se redressant les mains dans le dos, c'est assez violent.

-Hin hin, fit Stoick plus très sûr d'y croire. Il a intérêt à être vrai parce que Mildew a mobilisé tout le village. Si tu n'arrive pas à les mettre sous contrôle, les dragon vont se voir la tête couper.

Le viking se détourna alors et disparut dans les escaliers.

-T'inquiète, vieux, fit Hiccup en grattant la face écailleuse de son amie, ta tête n'ira nulle part.

-Tu réalise, fit alors Astrid qui avait gardé jusque là le silence, qu'il y a des billions de dragons dehors et qu'il y a un seul toi.

Elle passa un de ses mains dans la mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait les yeux, avant de le regarder avec insistance.

-J'espère que tu as vraiment un plan.

Plus tard le lendemain …

-C'est ça ton plan ? Résonna la voix de Ruffnut. Entrainer les dragons ?

-Ici, ajouta son frère, là on avait l'habitude de les tuer.

Ils étaient tous réuni, adolescents et leur dragon dans l'ancienne arène d'entrainement. Les dragons présents ne semblaient pas plus enthousiastes à cette idée que leur maître. La plupart n'étaient pas rassurés.

-Exactement, fit Hiccup avec son éternelle sarcasme, parce qu'on ne fait plus ça maintenant. Et que du même coup, la place est libre.

Il déposa un panier devant Toothless.

-En fait, fit Astrid en caressant le museau de Stormfly qui agitait ses yeux dans tous les sens, les dragons semblent un tout petit peu nerveux.

Elle avait insisté sur les derniers mots comme pour les mettre en valeur.

-Ça c'est parce qu'ils sont très sensible, intervint Fishlegs à voix basse à côté de son Gronk qui arborait un air triste et apeuré. Meatlug en particulier. Elle a perdu un cousin ici, mais, ajouta t'il une main sur le côté pour que seuls les autres l'entendent et pas son dragon, c'est quelque chose dont il vaut mieux ne pas parler.

-C'est incroyable, lâcha Astrid sans prêter plus attention à son camarade.

Elle s'avança vers Hiccup.

-Ton père nous a laissé l'arène.

-Et bien, commença Hiccup avec la nervosité caractéristique qui l'agitait quand il essayait d'éviter un sujet ou quand il devait mentir, ça aurait été le cas s'il l'avait fait, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Donc, c'est une de ces autres choses dont il vaut mieux ne pas parler.

-Donc, fit Astrid en étrécissant dangereusement ses yeux, on va agir derrière le dos de ton père.

-Et voilà, s'exclama Hiccup en la pointant du doigt et en se penchant en arrière, on en parle.

Il lui passa à côté en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Ok, les gars, dit-il en se mettant face de tout le monde et qu'Astrid retournait au côté de son dragon. Voilà l'histoire. Les dragons sont hors de contrôle.

Il commença à faire les cent pas devant eux.

-On veut qu'ils vivent dans le même monde que nous sans qu'ils ne le détruisent. Mais ils ne peuvent pas sans notre aide. Ils explosent des trucs dans le village. On doit faire quelque chose.

Il s'arrêta devant les jumeaux.

-Compris, s'enthousiasma aussitôt Tuffnut, on aide les dragons à tout faire exploser. On peut tout à fait faire ça.

-Euh non, essaya de dire Hiccup, je crois que ce j'ai dit c'est …

-C'est comme ça qu'on va faire, continua Ruffnut en donnant une accolade à son frère. D'abord, on doit les rendre vraiment vraiment fou et puis après on les met vraiment vraiment en rage.

Le visage d'Hiccup commençait à se peindre de stupeur et d'hébètement face à tant de stupidité.

-Pas de problème, répondit son frère d'un air complice, on met tout le monde en rage.

-Hé les gars, s'énerva alors Hiccup, c'est sérieux. Mildew veut mettre tous nos dragons en cage. Et je sais pas pour vous mais ça n'est pas ok pour moi.

Les jumeaux regardaient Hiccup avec un drôle d'air.

-T'as raison, dit finalement Tuffnut, elle est désolée, ajouta t'il en haussant une épaule vers sa sœur.

Ruffnut lui lança un regard noir.

-Parfait, fit Hiccup. Problème suivant.

Il se dirigea vers le panier qu'il avait préalablement posé devant Toothless.

-Les dragon mangent tout ce qu'il voit, expliqua t'il en sortant une miche de pain du panier.

Toothless se mit aussitôt à saliver. Hiccup s'approcha et le dragon chipa le pain dès qu'il fut à sa portée.

-Quand un dragon prend quelque chose qu'il n'est pas supposer avoir, continua d'expliquer Hiccup, vous pouvez lui faire lâcher en lui grattant gentiment le menton.

Hiccup exécuta la démonstration et récupéra le pain de la bouche de Toothless dont les lèvres étaient plissées de plaisir sous la caresse du garçon.

-Hep hep hep, intervint alors Snotlout en prenant le pain des mains d'Hiccup. Peut-être que ça marche entre toi et Toothless. Mais, Hookfang et moi, on fait les choses différemment.

Il lança alors le pain vers le Cauchemar Monstrueux qui l'attrapa au vol sans hésiter.

-Quand je veux que ce grand garçon fasse quelque chose, expliqua Snotlout en s'approchant avec aplomb du dragon, je lui vais directement à la gueule. LACHE CA TOUT DE SUITE. TU M'ENTENDS ?

Ils crurent tous que ça aller marcher quand le dragon, surpris, baissa la tête et regarda le garçon trapu avec méfiance. Mais la seconde suivante, Hookfang avait lâché son pain et l'avait remplacé par son maître. Le dragon secoua le garçon à présent prisonnier de sa gueule.

-Vous voyez, fit la voix étouffé de Snotlout. Elle l'a lâché.

Les autres regardaient la scène avec stupeur pour certains et amusement pour d'autres.

-Hé hé, lâcha Tuffnut. On l'aide ?

-Ouai, fit Astrid avec entrain, dans une minute.

-Ok, rappela Hiccup, on a du boulot. Mais ensemble, on peut garder les dragons sous contrôle.

Ils échangèrent un regard et s'approchèrent d'Hiccup qui leur tendait de miches de pain.

-Hey ! Fit la voix toujours étouffée de Snotlout, est-ce quelqu'un pourrait faire ce truc du grattage ? He ! Vous êtes encore là ?

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, ils se rendirent tous au village. Se trouvant sur la Grande place, ils remarquèrent très vite que quelque chose clochait. Fishlegs fut le premier à le mettre en parole.

-Pas de dragons, fit-il en se grattant la joue.

-C'était facile, ajouta Ruffnut.

-L'heure du repas ? Sortit Snotlout comme si c'était la seule explication possible.

-C'est étrange, dit Hiccup comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Si les dragons ne sont pas là, alors où sont-ils ?

Ils entendirent alors un grand BANG suivit de cris, un épaisse fumée noire s'élevait dans le ciel. Astrid qui se trouvait aux côté d'Hiccup et l'avaient écouté fut la première à répondre d'un ton blasé :

-Quelque chose me dit que c'est par là.

Ils arrivèrent en courant sur les lieux du crime. Ils ralentirent avec stupeur quand ils constatèrent ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Stormfly, souffla Astrid en reconnaissant sa dragonne.

-Hookfang ! Reconnut à son tour Snotlout.

Les deux dragons levèrent la tête de leur festin à l'appel de leur nom mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas de manger pour autant. Hiccup courut alors vers le hangar dont les portes étaient ouvertes, le bois noirci et calciné. A l'intérieur, il vit son père déplaçant une grosse poutre de ses épaules avec un cri de rage.

-Tout, dit-il, ils ont tout mangé ! Nous n'avons plus rien pour les grands froids.

-Je t'avais prévenu Stoick, fit la voix nasillarde de Mildew qui le rejoignit à la sortie du hangar. Mais m'as-tu écouté ? Non, répondit-il à la place du chef d'une voix mauvaise, tu as mis des adolescents en charge du problème. Et regarde ce que leurs dragons ont fait. La cage serait trop bonne pour ces bêtes.

-Papa, intervint Hiccup, je te jure que je peux tout réparer. On a juste commencé à…

-Suffit Hiccup, coupa Stoick avec fermeté mais douceur, comment je pourrais te faire confiance pour contrôler tous les dragons quand tu n'es même pas capable de contrôler le tien ?

Hiccup suivit du regard la direction que lui montrait son père et vit avec désespoir le Furie Nocturne se repaître du dernier poisson d'une corbeille de pêche. Le dragon lui lança un regard innocent.

-Oh Toothless, soupira Hiccup avec lassitude.

Stoick se détourna et se saisit des paniers à poissons qui n'avaient pas été abîmé par l'attaque des dragons voraces.

-Mulch, Bucket ! Lança-t-il en même temps que les paniers aux deux vikings se trouvant là. Au bateau ! On a besoin d'une nouvelle prise.

Il se mit alors en quête de ce qui pouvait être sauvé dans le hangar.

-C'est trop tard Stoick, commença Mulch avec sa grosse barbe châtain clair.

Il déposa les paniers qu'il avait attrapés au vol au sol et Bucket suivit son exemple.

-Ça nous a prit six mois pour pêcher tout notre poisson, continua t'il.

-Ne me dîtes pas que c'est trop tard, coupa Stoick avec fermeté et en se tournant vers eux. On doit essayer !

-Bien sûr qu'on le doit, approuva Mulch avec un rire nerveux.

Les colères de Stoick le Vaste avaient la réputation dure. Le petit Viking rondouillard, saisit Bucket par sa barbe avec le crochet qui remplaçait sa main droite.

-Ne dis pas au chef que c'est trop tard, lui reprocha t'il alors, tu es toujours aussi négatif Bucket.

Et il lui donna une tape sur le seau qui lui servait de couvre-chef.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi, répondit naturellement Bucket.

Stoick sortit du hangar avec un tonneau sur l'épaule et un panier vide.

-P'pa, appela Hiccup en le suivant, Gobber sur ses traces. Tu dois m'écouter. Je connais les dragons mieux…

-Pas maintenant Hiccup, lâcha Stoick en se tournant vers son fils.

Il avait déposé ses fardeaux dans une charrette.

-J'ai tout un village à nourrir. Les dragons ont fait assez de dommages. D'ici ce soir, je veux tous les dragons en cage, compris ?

Alors que le visage d'Hiccup montrait son désespoir, Mildew passa derrière lui et commença à s'exprimer avec véhémence.

-Tu ne peux pas juste les emprisonner, tu dois les faire partir !

Les villageois poussèrent des cris d'approbation à ces mots. Pris par son devoir de chef, Stoick leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Très bien, ils seront en cage ce soir et dès demain matin … déclara-t-il à la foule.

Il regarda alors son fil dans les yeux. Toothless vint près de son ami et lui rappela sa présence du museau.

-…Hiccup les conduira jusqu'à leur île. Désolé mon fils.

Hiccup regarda son père se détourner avec désespoir, il caressa d'une main absente son puis échangea un regard avec lui.

Le soleil se couchait sur Berk. Dans le Grand Hall, les adolescents s'étaient réunis et tentaient en vain de partager leur repas. Curieusement aucun d'entre eux n'avaient d'appétit.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on doit les renvoyer, lâcha Snotlout avec colère.

Astrid remuait sa cuillère dans son assiette d'un air absent et attristé.

-Ça va faire bizarre, dit-elle.

Elle retira la cuillère de sa soupe et nota avec chagrin que la forme d'un dragon s'était dessinée dans son bol.

-Je m'étais habituée à ce que le visage de Stormfly soit la première chose que je vois chaque matin.

-Toutes les nuits avant d'aller dormir, fit Fishlegs de la tristesse dans la voix. Meatlug me léchait les pieds.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard éloquent à cette révélation.

-Qui va faire ça maintenant ? S'écria t'il soudain en s'effondrant lamentablement sur la table.

-Je pense que Tuffnut est volontaire, lâcha Ruffnut avec faible un sourire.

-Peu importe, répondit faiblement son frère sans pour une fois prendre la mouche à la réplique de sa jumelle, preuve qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien non plus. A quelle heure je dois y être ?

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Allez les gars, fit Astrid en se levant, qu'on en finisse.

Ils se levèrent tous pour la suivre.

-C'est le pire jour de ma vie ! Geignit Fishlegs. On ne verra plus jamais nos dragons.

Un par un, ils sortirent du Grand Hall. Hiccup fut cependant le dernier à se lever et resta en arrière.

-On peut pas laisser faire ça, se dit-il à voix haute. Toothless est le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu.

Il se pencha sur le dragon noir qui avait dormi non loin de lui pendant qu'il mangeait. Toothless se réveilla sous la caresse. Il commençait à ronronner quand Mildew apparut soudain à leur côté. Les ronronnements se transformèrent en grognements.

-Ah Toothless, fit le vieil homme, tu vas tant me manquer. Tu sais qu'elle a été ton erreur ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hiccup qui s'était redressé avec vigueur. Penser qu'un dragon pourrait être entraîné, répondit-il à a place. Un dragon fera toujours ce qu'un dragon fera, ça fait partie de leur nature.

Hiccup étrécit les yeux face à cet affront.

-Et la nature gagne toujours, termina Mildew en se détournant.

Hiccup le regarda partir les poings serrés, Toothless à présent debout à ses côtés, montrant les crocs au vieil homme qui s'en allait. Les portes du Grand Hall s'ouvrirent pour le laisser sortir et laisser entrer d'autres vikings. Un grand vent froid parcourut alors la grande salle. Le feu s'éteignit soudainement et la salle se trouva plongé dans le noir. Toothless se tourna aussitôt et, d'une boule de feu bleu, ralluma les flammes.

-Merci Toothless, s'exclama gentiment une viking près de l'âtre.

Hiccup sembla alors réaliser quelque chose.

-Tu sais quoi ? dit-il à son dragon, Mildew a absolument raison. Allez viens ! Ordonna-t-il au Furie Nocturne.

Il se précipita dehors le dragon à sa suite.

Les autres adolescents de Berk faisaient atterrir leur dragon devant l'arène. C'était le seul endroit sur Berk qui pouvait servir de cage pour dragons. Ils descendirent chacun de leur monture un flambeau à la main.

-Au revoir mon ami, lâcha Snotlout.

-Je suis désolée Stormfly, s'excusa Astrid à sa dragonne qui la regardait avec peine. Maintenant va ! Reprit-elle avec sa fermeté habituelle.

Le Dragon Vipère obéit visiblement à contrecœur et entra dans l'arène, bientôt suivit de ses compagnons dragons. Les cinq adolescents jetèrent un dernier regard à leurs compagnons de vol et amis.

-C'est comme si des grandes griffes s'étaient plantées dans cette chose dans ma poitrine, s'exclama Snotlout une main sur le cœur.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on a le cœur brisé, lui répondit faiblement Astrid.

-J'ai pas de cœur, se récria aussitôt Snotlout. Je suis pas une fille, ajouta t'il comme s'il s'agissait d'un honneur.

Ils abaissèrent le levier et la herse de l'arène commença à descendre. Les dragons regardèrent leurs maîtres par-dessous la barrière avec tous un air affreusement malheureux. Astrid détourna le regard, incapable de voir la silhouette de Stormfly disparaître quand soudain une voix s'éleva dans la nuit et lui fit lever les yeux avec espoir :

-Ne la fermez pas !

Avec la vitesse caractéristique de son dragon, Hiccup apparut de nulle part et vint se poser près d'eux. Ni une ni deux, il sauta du dos de Toothless et fit basculer le levier de la herse dans l'autre sens. Voyant leur cage s'ouvrirent devant leurs yeux les dragons jetèrent des regards surpris et curieux à l'extérieur.

-On ne les enferme pas, assura Hiccup en tournant le dos aux bêtes et en faisant face à ses amis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Interrogea Astrid excitée et soulagée par ce renversement de situation. Tu as fait changer d'avis ton père ?

Fishlegs et Snotlout échangèrent un regard plein d'espoir derrière son dos.

-Ou on va encore agir dans son dos ? Reprit-elle avec un ton méfiant.

-Euh … fit Hiccup nerveusement.

Les dragons commençaient à sortir doucement de l'arène derrière lui.

-L'un des deux, répondit-il finalement. Ecoute, un dragon fera ce qu'un dragon fera, ça fait partie de leur nature. On doit juste apprendre comment l'utiliser.

Il écarta les bras en signe d'évidence alors que les têtes des dragons se dressaient derrière lui et regardaient les adolescents l'air de ne pas savoir s'ils pouvaient vraiment sortir ou non. Les jeunes gens observaient avec curiosité et étonnement le fils du chef. Quel était donc le nouveau plan d'Hiccup ?

Le lendemain matin, dans le seul bateau sur l'océan, Mulch et Bucket s'activaient au niveau d'un filet.

-Argh, râla Mulch, le filet est encore vide.

Bucket se passa aussitôt une main dans sa longue barbe blonde, un air de pure réflexion sur le visage.

-Les ai-je déjà mangés ? Demanda-t-il. Est-ce que je les ai aimés ? Oh, est-ce que je suis trop négatif ?

Mulch roula des yeux avant de se détourner.

Deux dragons, l'un rouge vif et l'autre noir comme la nuit, transpercèrent soudain le ciel.

-Snotlout, ordonna Hiccup alors que le Cauchemar Monstrueux faisait du sur place au dessus du bateau. Effraye-nous de quoi dîner.

Le jeune garçon et son dragon noir filèrent dans les airs et Snotlout s'exécuta. Hookfang partit en piquet vers la mer.

-Attaque de dragon ! Hurla Bucket en voyant la vive forme rouge plonger dans l'eau.

Son maître arborant un sourire fin et supérieur, le dragon fit le tour du bateau, pourchassant les poissons, seule la crête de son dos visible en surface. Mulch et Bucket sortirent alors le filet de l'eau et constatèrent avec stupeur qu'il était plein.

Snotlout et Hookfang transpercèrent l'étendue aqueuse telle une torpille, un cri s'échappant des lèvres du garçon.

-Merci dragon ! S'exclama Mulch à leur intention.

-C'est vrai, s'écria Snotlout en retour, l'air de ne pas y croire. C'est bien arrivé !

Plus loin, Astrid, Fishlegs et leur monture volaient en direction du village.

-Ok, suivez-moi ! Lança Hiccup en les rejoignant.

Ils bifurquèrent légèrement de leur trajectoire pour le suivre. Ils contournèrent le pic qui surplombait le village et cachait également sur son autre versant la maison de Mildew. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de s'activer dans son champ.

-Bon après-midi Mildew, lança avec joie Astrid alors que Stormfly se servait de sa queue pour retourner une tranchée dans la terre. Hiccup, volant juste derrière elle, laissa tomber des grains du sac qu'il tenait entre les bras. Ils entendirent le vieil homme tousser à cause du nuage de poussière qu'ils avaient soulevé.

-Trois heures, dit Hiccup alors que Toothless faisait du sur place non loin du vieil homme. L'heure du fertilisant.

-Hein ? marmonna Mildew en tournant la tête dans la direction pour laquelle le garçon faisait face.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand une flopée de dragons, Fishlegs et Meatlug en tête, se dirigeait telle une volée d'abeille vers son champ.

-Ok, Meatlug, encouragea Fishlegs à son dragon, donne tout ce que tu as.

Sous les yeux effarés du vieux vikings et de son mouton, les crottes verdâtres et gélatineuses s'écrasèrent dans les tranchées tout justes creusées.

-Souris Mildew, lâcha Hiccup avec sarcasme, on vient juste de te faire économiser trois mois de travail.

Sur ce, il s'envola vers sa mission suivante.

Dans la forêt qui entouré le village, des sangliers paissaient en paix quand soudain les arbres se mirent à craquer et à s'effondrer non loin. Un BANG retentit alors que les têtes de Belch et Barf, chacune surmonté d'un des jumeaux, surgissaient d'entre les branches. Avec des cris d'effroi, les bêtes se mirent à s'enfuir. Alors qu'elles sortaient de la forêt, Hiccup arriva à la rescousse et Toothless lança des boules de feu qui explosèrent avec grand bruit dans l'air. Les sangliers changèrent aussitôt de direction. Ainsi guidés, ils traversèrent toute la plaine et coururent droit jusque dans le hangar fraîchement retaper. Gobber en ferma aussitôt les portes.

Fishlegs lança un cri de victoire en se posant près du hangar, suivit par Astrid.

-C'était génial ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Comment pouvais-tu être sûr que ça marcherait ? S'étonna la viking à l'adresse d'Hiccup qui se posait à son tour.

-Parce que ce sont des dragons, répondit Hiccup comme si cela coulait de source et visiblement fier de sa découverte. Un dragon fera ce qu'un dragon fait. Tu sais qui on devrait vraiment remercié ? Ajouta-t-il non sans ironie dans la voix.

Mais son sourire disparut bien vite en une grimace de méfiance et d'appréhension quand une voix qu'il reconnut entre mille s'éleva derrière lui.

-Les voilà Stoick, dit machiavéliquement Mildew accompagné du chef du village. Ces dragons ne semblent pas vraiment en cage à mes yeux.

-Non, confirma Stoick avec gravité, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé.

Il lança un regard sévère aux jeunes gens devant lui.

A ce qu'il parut quelques instants plus tard, Stoick et Gobber marchaient côte à côte et s'avançaient l'entrée de l'arène. La herse se souleva pour eux tandis qu'il pénétraient dans le lieu qui avait servi autrefois à l'exécution des reptiles volants. Les six adolescents étaient alignés à l'autre bout de l'arène. On pouvait voir derrière eux leurs dragons enfermés dans l'une des cavités qui avaient étaient leur cage il y a quelques mois à peine.

-Oh non, geignit Fishlegs un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres, qu'est-ce que Stoick va faire de nous ?

-Je suis trop belle pour la prison, lâcha Ruffnut avec un air peu sagace.

-Hin, ricana son frère brièvement, où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ?

-Vous avez tous désobéit à mes ordres, déclara Stoick d'un ton ferme, et il y aura des conséquences.

Les deux adultes avançaient vers eux d'un air pas commode.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on allait avoir des ennuis, chuchota Astrid à Hiccup à ses côtés avec une voix lourdes de colère.

Hiccup avait l'air misérable.

-Oh, tu ne m'écoute jamais, ajouta t'elle sur le même ton en le regardant avec des yeux perçants.

Semblant réfléchir, le visage d'Hiccup se peignit alors de détermination.

-P'pa, dit-il en s'avançant d'un pas, si l'un d'entre nous doit recevoir une punition ça doit être moi.

-Non, décréta Stoick en balayant sa proposition d'un mouvement de bras. Vous avez tous à y voir là-dedans.

-Oh je sens que ça va être grandiose, saliva Mildew du haut de l'arène son mouton, Fungus, à ses côtés. Ça va bientôt devenir hideux.

Sa main agrippa la rambarde avec anticipation.

-Vous avez emprunté cet endroit sans demander, énuméra Stoick en faisant les cent pas devant eux, vous avez libéré les dragons contrairement à mes ordres. Les choses vont changer à partir de maintenant.

Il les regarder avec sévérité et les adolescents le regardaient avec un air à la fois désolé et inquiet.

-C'est pourquoi j'ai …

-Vous allez avoir une académie pour entrainement de dragon ! S'exclama alors Gobber en interrompant son chef et à la surprise général.

Mildew tomba des nues à cette nouvelle.

-Gobber, reprocha aussitôt Stoick. Je voulais le leur dire !

Hiccup et Astrid échangèrent un regard et un sourire ravi.

-Je suis désolé, fit Gobber, tu as raison. Tu peux y aller.

-Mais tu as brisé tout l'effet ! Maugréa le chef du village.

-Tu peux toujours leur dire la partie où tu es fier d'eux, répliqua Gobber en les pointant de son crochet.

-Gobber ! S'exclama avec colère Stoick.

Il se tourna avec gène vers les jeunes vikings.

-Hiccup … commença t'il hésitant. Ben … Argh il l'a dit, dit-il en faisant un geste vers le forgeron. Vous m'avez tous rendu fier.

Ils arborèrent tous un air ravi à cette remarque.

-Cette académie d'entrainement pour dragon, continua t'il en se dirigeant vers les dragons emprisonnés, est pour vous.

Il abaissa un levier sur le mur de pierre et la cage des dragons s'ouvrit alors. Les adolescents coururent alors vers leurs dragons respectifs. Hookfang prit entre ses crocs Snotlout par sa veste avec affection. Astrid prit la tête de Stormfly entre ses bras. Meatlug fonça sur Fishlegs, le renversant au passage. Toothless s'avança vers Hiccup, ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour lui donner un gros câlin.

-Argh ! S'exclama Mildew en tapant du poing sur la rambarde. Ces dragons devraient être tuer.

Il s'en alla alors. Fungus le mouton le regarda partir de son air éternellement blasé. Il bêla puis prit la place de son maître pour mieux observés l'évènement.

-Maintenant, dit Stoick à son fils qui serrait encore son dragon dans ses bras, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est les entraîner.

Hiccup se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

-Pas de problème P'pa, dit-il avec assurance. Après tout, je l'ai lui.

Il caressa Toothless qui ferma les yeux de plaisir. Un toussotement capta soudain leur attention. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Astrid qui croisait les bras, les autres adolescents et leur dragon les regardant avec insistance.

-Et je les ai eux aussi, ajouta t'il un sourire dans la voix.

L'image de ses amis et de leurs dragons gravée dans sa mémoire puis dessinée dans l'un de ses carnets à dessin, Hiccup leva la tête de son travail artistique vers Toothless, perché sur une poutre de sa chambre.

_« Les dragons ne peuvent pas changer ce qu'ils sont. »_

Toothless sauta dans son perchoir jusqu'à une stèle de pierre qui avait installé dans la chambre d'Hiccup et qui lui servait de lit. Il tourna sur lui-même ouvrant sa gueule sur un jet de flammes bleues rendant la surface rocheuse rougeoyante et crépitante. Le dragon se coucha alors confortablement sur les braises.

Plus loin dans une maison voisine, Fishlegs dormait à poing fermé ses pied dépassant du lit. Meatlug au pied du lit avait la gueule ouverte et la langue léchant les pieds nus de son maître.

_« Mais qui le voudrait ? »_

Alor que le matin se levait, la fenêtre de la chambre d'Astrid s'ouvrit à la volée, les rayons du soleil frappant son visage. Elle se redressa pour voir la tête de sa dragonne par la fenêtre, la regardant avec impatience. Astrid sourit et jeta sa couverture sur le côté.

_« Les dragons sont puissants. Ce sont des créatures surprenantes. »_

Stormfly et Meatlug volaient leur nouvelle prise entre les pattes. Elles lâchèrent le fruit de leur travail au niveau d'une nouvelle structure de bois prévue à cet effet. Les villageois mais plus particulièrement Stoick et Gobber les regardèrent passer d'un air approbateur et avec une certaine fierté dans le regard. Hiccup et Toothless les survolèrent également, Hiccup jetant un regard à son père.

-Académie de Dragon de Berk, lâcha Astrid d'un air rêveur en regardant Meatlug, Hookfang et leur cavalier respectif poser le sigle de leur nouvelle académie – une Furie Nocturne enroulée sur elle-même avec une moitié de sa queue remplacée par une aile mécanique rouge vif – à l'entrée de l'arène.

-Ça sonne bien, ajouta t'elle en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Hiccup à ses côtés.

Ce dernier se massa l'épaule et lui sourit.

Hiccup et Toothless volaient autour de l'île. Descendant en altitude, Toothless fit quelque bond sur la terre ferme puis se jeta à nouveau dans les airs. Les ailes écartées dans le vent, ils filèrent vers Berk.

_« Et aussi longtemps que ça me prendra, je suis prêt à tout faire pour tout savoir à leur sujet. »_

Ils passèrent étroitement entre la tour d'observation et la paroi rocheuse.

_« Pas vous ? »_

Avec un rugissement, Hiccup et Toothless s'élancèrent plus haut dans le ciel.

(1) Alors là, j'ai pas traduit littéralement parce que « Baby born in a thunderstorm » ou plutôt « bébé né dans un orage », ça veut pas dire grand-chose (même si ce par quoi je l'ai remplacé ne veut pas dire grand-chose non plus). J'ai alors fait des recherches et apparemment, les orages pourraient provoquer des naissance prématurés. Devinant que c'était sûrement ce qu'Astrid voulait dire, ben j'ai mis « bébé né prématurément ». J'ai tendance à oublier mon français donc si vous avez une expression qui veut sensiblement dire la même chose, faites m'en part.

(2) Il s'agit d'un autre de traduction que j'ai eut pour cet épisode. J'ai beau repasser le passage plusieurs fois tout ce que j'arrive à comprendre c'est « sparrow », ce qui veut dire moineau en français. J'ai donc improvisé quelque chose, désolée.

(3) Il faut avoir vu How to train your dragon, gift of the night fury pour comprendre cette allusion. Il s'agit d'un autre court-métrage qui fait suite au film. Sachant que je l'ai vu en DVD aux USA, je me suis dit qu'en France il devait être sorti aussi. Ou du moins plus facile à trouver sur internet car plus vieux que la série. Il est à voir les gens, je vous le conseille fortement.

**Voilà, c'était le premier épisode. Si la parution de ce chapitre est un franc succès et si ça intéresse des gens, je peux vous fournir la traduction des autres épisodes. Je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez, toute remarque constructive, bonne ou mauvaise est acceptée, donc n'hésitez pas au niveau des review.**


End file.
